


My Beloved King

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Demon King!Riku, Fluff, Hero!Sora, Isekai, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Sora, the happy go lucky High School student, decided to play his old GameBoy when he was bored at his summer vacation, there’s never been an exciting adventure in his life, so he decided to do nostalgic play, suddenly he was sucked into the game.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	My Beloved King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for visit this fic, this fic created for my dear friend who had a birthday today! I'm also into this pair for a long time, and I finally had idea to write and motivation to post it these days, I hope you enjoy this!

‘I’m bored.’

  
The summer vacation has just begun, Sora thought he would love this year's summer vacation, but then when he realizes all his friends were busy with their stuff, Sora can’t get more disappointed than ever.

  
He remembered he was so excited when he was at school, he couldn’t wait to get out of school and enjoy his life without homework and test, it’s not like he hated it, he just wasn’t that good at it.

  
Without Riku helping his entire semester, his grade wouldn’t survive.

  
Speaking of Riku, Sora feels sad when Riku told him he couldn’t spend much time with him because he joined the Student Council and he has to attend Summer Camp for Student Council. Sora never thought that Riku might busy with his own life.

  
Kairi laughed hard when Sora called her at night and told his sadness, Sora has never been this pissed at Kairi.

  
“Kairi! Why are you laughing at me!? I’m seriously upset!” Kairi could picture Sora pouted at her right now.

  
“I’m sorry! It’s just—You're just like a puppy who sad their owner hasn’t return to his home,” Kairi sniffed because she laughed too much.

  
“Ugh, I’m not a puppy, whatever,” Sora thought by talking to Kairi, his other best friend maybe could subdue his sadness, but unfortunately it was a great mistake.

  
“But really, Riku is a model student, he’s good at sport and math! Okay, maybe he spending time with you the most of time but I’m sure Riku has his plan for his summer, besides, the Summer Camp would help him to get a good score for University exam soon,” Kairi tried to explain from Riku’s perspective.

  
Sora understood that but he thought Riku didn’t need extra credit because he seems not interested to go prestigious university, what changed his mind?  
“Anyway, have you talk to him directly? I bet you sulk at him right now,” Kairi’s words hit the mark, Sora could feel her sigh.

  
“Sora? You’re such childish right now, Go talk to him!”

  
“Ugh, I’m not in the mood, he’s busy okay!”

  
“Don’t complain to me if Riku continues to ignore you, I’m wondering why he easily forgives your childish act,”

  
Sora didn’t add more and ended their conversation when he put his phone back and laid on his bed, he continues thinking hard about Kairi’s words.

  
Sure, they’re best friends, but Kairi’s argument was right, they had their own life, so it’s no surprise if Riku suddenly choosing somewhere far from him to pursue his dream. ‘What’s his dream anyway? He never talks to me about it.’

  
Sora decided to rummage his old stuff from the box that his mom told him to clean it up. If he had no plan, he ended up cleaning the whole house with his mother, and that’s pissed him off. ‘My Summer vacation sucks...’

  
Sora found the old GameBoy he owned, he remembered he begged his mom to buy it, but she disagrees buying it, Riku ended up giving his GameBoy as a birthday present for him, Sora was so happy and they used to play together.

  
Sora found the cartridge Gameboy and inserted it. As the screen turn on, the nostalgic music made him smile, he loved this game because Riku taught him how to defeat the boss, arrange his party and told him the Easter eggs, it was super duper fun, he began to miss his best friend, they didn’t do much this year because of Riku busy with the Student Council stuff.

  
Sora slowly drifted to sleep. Little he did not know, the screen from the game still turned on and somehow the light-filled his room.

* * *

When he woke up, he feels his back was a little sore. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, when he tried to get up, suddenly the sound of wood being stepped made him wide awake.  
He wasn’t in his room, he’s somewhere else that he didn’t recognize.

  
“Where am I? Is this dream?” Sora mumbled as he gazes to the decoration, it doesn’t seem somewhere near his home, the decoration was kind of foreign, like what he saw in the books and games.

  
As he tried to escape from the room, turn out he was being visited by a couple of knights, who kind of freaked him. “Woah! Who the hell are you guys!” but before he could speak more, the knights asked him to follow him and lead to the king.

  
Sora had no idea where he is right now and who are these people but when he saw the magnificent King room while filled with gold and gorgeous ornament, he thought he was in heaven. ‘Am I dead?’

  
“Welcome! Our fellow Hero!” The King greeted him with a bright smile.

  
Sora never saw the king’s face in any history book, not that he remembered all of them, but all of the King and his servant’s face look unfamiliar like they were from a different world.

  
“Uhm, I’m sorry if I kind of rude, but where am I?”

  
“Rejoice, You are chosen to be our Hero in this world!” The King pointed at him, Sora looks around to find the Hero he talks about, it took five minutes to make him understood that he was pointed at him.

  
“Oh, you mean me? Uhm... I’m not sure about what’s happening right now--” Sora ignored the awkwardness in the room, The King coughed and his Advisor stood up and opened his old fashion roll letter thing, Sora forgot what it's name.

  
“Let me explain, My Lord. Before we begin, can you tell us your name?”

  
“My name is Sora,” he said with a bit nervous, the situation now feels serious and he doubts nobody could pull prank this far just to annoy him.

  
“Sora, You are called into our world to help us defeat the Demon Lord, Our mage has been summoned people from another world to defeat to help us, but Alas, nobody could beat him, so you’re our last chance.”

  
The Advisor continues to explain the current situation about the world he’s in it and what he needs to do furthermore. Sora honestly only listens to halfway because his brain stopped when they told him he needs to defeat the Demon King.

  
‘Wait a minute, this story so similar to the game I used to play with Riku, don’t tell me I’m sucked into this game and play as the Hero!? AWESOME!’

  
When the Advisor finished, Sora quickly spoke. “Yes! I’ll do it!”

  
“You need to—You what?” All of them shocked, including the King.

  
“Yeah, I need to defeat The Final Boss—I mean the Demon King so I could save you guys and return to my home, right?” Sora read numerous times about Isekai ‘Manga’. Even with his brain, he could grasp what’s happening right now.

  
The Advisor nodded. “Okay! Let me meet the Demon King!”

  
“I’m sorry Your Highness, but you need to train yourself to defeat him,” The Advisor corrected him. Sora forgot that he starts a new game.

  
“Oh, I forgot. Sorry, hehe,” He sheepishly apologizes. The king and the Advisor look at each other. Both of them whispered something about him being too relaxed about the whole situation, Sora didn’t bother to eavesdrop them even though he saw them talking about him.

  
In the end, The King still appreciates his enthusiasm and he appointed a Mage Duck and Tall Dog person to be his teammate to accompany him to his new journey. Both of his new teammates lead him to the Town where he would begin his training.

  
Sora quickly becomes friends with them. The Duck person might be a bit sensitive and quickly angry and The Tall Dog person bit aloof and slow at thinking, but Sora appreciates of their intention to help him.

  
“Okay, can I call you Donald and Goofy?” he said when they were walking toward the open field of wild monsters.

  
“That was a pretty good name, we’re just servant to the king and our name didn’t matter,” Donald explained to him.

  
“Yucks, That’s a bit cruel don’t you think? You served your life for the King, and The King won't even remember you?”

  
Both of them look thoughtful. “Well, maybe, but since we’re also given place for sleep and eat, we had no complaints,” Goofy answered him with a relaxed tone.

  
Sora shrugged at their response, his priority it's about the Demon King so he need focus on that.

  
The Trio visit the nearby Guild to get his first mission, Donald suggests him to do many quests to quickly level up. Speaking of experience, Sora had been taught how to use it and see it in ‘Screen Menu’. Sora never thought he would feel the experience as the protagonist in his favorite game.

  
“Woah! This Menu setting is awesome!!!” Sora never stops amazed whenever Donald introduces him about the inventory setting and Experience points setting.  
“Really? Are your world didn’t have things like this?”

  
“Nope. My world is pretty peaceful, but if I had to complain, it's a bit boring, hehe, but I always dreaming about this kind of adventure!” Sora swing his new basic sword, it didn’t have any bonus point for his strength and skill but at least he could use it to beat some monsters.

  
“Wow, sounds like a fun place,” Goofy added before they dive into another battle. They had been beating up some minor monsters who looks like balls, it took the whole day to make his level equal to Donald and Goofy.

  
“Huft! I’m beat! Hey, where we sleep today?” Sora asked as they walked into the Town again. “There’s Inn for us to stay,” Donald pointed at his map.

  
“Heh, I thought we stay at the castle...” He said, he wanted to eat some delicious food, but then again, he just a newcomer, it would make sense if he starts as an ordinary guy who looks like a regular adventurer like everyone else.

  
“Don’t worry, this Inn has amazing food!” Goofy cheered him up, apparently he also hungry. Sora laughed and he decided to use his new money to treat him, celebrating themselves as a new team.

  
Sora didn’t dare to buy Beer at the Inn, Donald already loses himself when he bought the third drink as Goofy was sleeping peacefully after one drink. Sora noted he won’t buy them Beers anymore, they almost make chaos in the Inn, luckily the Innkeeper helped him to drag his teammates to the upper room.

  
Sora stared at the window, the night was cloudy, he couldn’t see a single star in the sky. He suddenly missed his home. Sure he’s pretty bored at his home, but His mom’s cooking always been delicious and he didn’t mind nagging from Kairi or Riku.

  
‘Riku... I wonder what is he doing right now? Hopefully, they didn’t freak out if turn out I leave my home that long.’

  
Somewhere in far away, someone watching Sora from the crystal ball.

  
“Are you sure this is the new ‘Hero?” The tone was deep and mocking the figure at the crystal ball.

  
“Yes, My lord. I believe they call another Hero again and told him to defeat us.” The witch who owns the crystal ball whispered at him.

  
“Hmph, they never gave up. Nevertheless, whatever they do, it’s no use. Tomorrow I will visit this loser and defeat him, making him return to his world, I’m pretty busy with my plan in here, and I don’t want to deal with another shitty Hero in my place.”

  
The witch smirked at him, she delighted that his master decided to finish their new enemy as soon as possible, as long the hero still weak, they had no chance to defeat their army.

  
Sora woke up because he fell from his bed. Turn out Donald has been kicking him while sleep and Goofy snoring loudly.

  
“Geez, they can be a pretty handful sometimes,” Sora scratched his hair as he went to the bathroom to wash his face, the weather looks nice outside, Sora decided to wake them up and take them to breakfast before doing training again.

  
“Anyway, I was wondering, how long did you guys live in the castle? No offense but, I think it’s kinda odd your level wasn’t that high if you are one of King’s army, I mean, they must be training for defeating Demon’s King’s Army too, right?” he asked while he stuffed his mouth with their breakfast.

  
Both of them look at each other and answered him sheepishly. “We never been in the King’s army because we’re kinda weak—That's why we’re thrilled when King appointed us to be your teammates, I mean, being Hero’s teammates would bring us glory!” Donald admits his reason.

  
“Yeah, but to be honest, you are fun guy, Sora, I don’t mind going adventure with you,” Goofy added as he took another bite.

  
“Aww that’s sweet, It’s okay, I understand your situation, I don’t mind we both work together hard to defeat the Demon Lord’s King, Let’s do it, guys!” He said cheerfully.  
Both of them look awe at him. “My Gosh, I Can’t believe our Hero is a really nice guy!”

  
“Yeah, I heard our previous Hero always been arrogant, cold and gold digger from our fellow friends, but Thank God you’re such easy going person.”

  
“Well, I mean I don’t have that big ambition, but, I do want to return my world too, so let’s keep it together!”

  
Because of Sora's enthusiasm, both of them become work up whenever Sora suggested trying new territory to explore and gained experience.

  
The meadow wasn’t an easy place, the monster spawned quickly and they got cornered sometimes, but they give their best to finish today mission, it might be a little hard but at least today he gained two times more than usual.

  
When the sun went down, both Donald and Goofy exhausted. “I think its time to rest, guys, we pretty much beat every monster in here, hehe,” Sora grinned at them.

  
But before they could reply, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck in front of them. Sora was shocked to see a person appear in front of them.

  
“Who are you?” he asked, but when the smokes drifted away, they could see the identity of sudden ambush.

  
“OH MY GOD! IS THE DEMON KING!” Donald panicked as Goofy shivered badly. Both of them weren’t ready to meet The Demon King, yet.

  
“What!? Really!?” Sora was disbelief he going to meet the Demon King sooner. He looks at him from the up into the tip of his feet. He looked like a regular human, minus with the black suit and huge cape, also Sora noticed he has big horns in his head.

  
“WE ARE GOING TO DIE!” Donald hysterically grabbed his shirt while hiding, while Goofy already passed out.

  
Sora surely could feel the intense dark aura from the Demon King, and his eyes were fully red, the death glare from him might kill someone.

  
“So this is the so-called Hero? You look like a baby that had been born yesterday, you surely no match for me. Peasant.” The voice was cold and shivering, Sora could feel it.

  
But when Sora fully saw his face, he froze.

  
“What? You even didn’t have guts to say to me? I guess I can save you from all these useless efforts to defeat me by killing you right now—”

  
“RIKU!” Sora exclaimed.

  
All of them, including the pass out Goofy who had just woken up, shocked to see The Hero sudden outburst.

  
Without a second thought, Sora jumped and hugged the Demon King, who has not expected to see newborn Hero would hug him, this time the Demon King froze.

  
“God! I miss you! You should tell me if you been part-timing to be Demon King in this world!” Sora complained as he sniffed at Riku. He shouldn’t give Riku silence treatment before when he sulked as Riku canceling his Summer plan, he never thought he would be this thrilling meet his best friend.

  
“Excuse me, filthy human, but I’m not Riku.” He said with disgust as he tried to let go from the Hero’s grasp. The sudden warmness he received from the human terrified him.

He was unfamiliar with this.

  
Sora takes a look at his face, which bit too closely for the Demon’s King favor. He looks like Riku, there’s no huge difference, even how his disgusted expression was the same. “You’re lying! You look exactly like Riku!”

  
The Hero denied his words, he wanted to crush this little human in his hands, but then Sora buried his head into his chest, which made him froze again, his hair was too fuzzy and it tickled him a bit.

  
‘Nobody dares to touch me, and this Imp dares to do this to me!?’ The Demon King was too shocked to do anything.

  
“I’m sorry for ignoring you for while, please forgive me, let’s hang out like usual, okay?” The Hero pleads to him to spend time with him. The Demon King was done with this weird act of Hero. He couldn’t do anything to him because his body was still shocked receiving such warm and nice aura from the Hero.

  
“Grrr! You’re unbelievable!” The Demon King pushed him back, while Sora falls on his feet, The Demon King retreated. “Next time you see me, you will die.”

  
Goofy and Donald hurriedly to Sora’s side when the Demon King retreat. “What Did you do!? You almost kill yourself!” He was half angry and half surprised.

  
“I don’t know! He looks like my best friend! I thought it was him!” Sora also a bit confused at the moment.

  
“Gosh, today we almost died, but thank you, Sora, for saving us,” Goofy helped him to stand up. “I guess, we’re pretty lucky, right? Well, let’s rest for today.”

* * *

  
“I can’t believe that moron fooled me!” The Demon King fuming in his castle. He walks around non stop and throws his decoration in the room.

  
“What’s the matter, My Lord?” The faithful witch approaches him. “That midget dare to get close to me and said talk like I was his—friend? Familiar? Ggh! Disgusting!” The Demon King throws his last vase to the wall.

  
The Witch surprised to see her Master's new reaction. Nobody had made him this mad, not even the Human King. “I see, I suppose you failed to kill him today?”

  
“Ugh, nobody ever survives from me, if someone finds out, my reputation would be tarnished. I need to kill him quickly.”

  
“Easy, my lord. If he easily approaches you, then maybe the next time he won’t be hostile or careful like any Hero we have been encountered.”

  
The Demon King thinking deeply about her words, but then the new sensation he received from the Hero made him refused. “On second thought, I think I would leave him be.”

  
The witch shocked. “My lord!?”

  
“This Hero was weaker than I thought, I doubt he would get stronger.” He said, tried to give a reason, but the witch doubted that.

  
“My Lord, pardon me if I was rude, but if the Hero realizes his true potential, it would be harder to defeat him—”

  
“You don’t need to worry about it, Have I ever been defeated by Hero who even maxed all his strength and skill? Nobody. Let him be, I want to concentrate on my own Kingdom.”

he said before he dismissed his servant.

  
He knew his faithful servant won't believe him quickly, because it was unlike him to back off and let the Hero do whatever he wants, but the Demon King had enough and he wanted to forget what happened for while.

  
He’s allergic to physical contact, that’s what he believes.

* * *

  
Sora didn’t meet The Demon King for several weeks later, Donald and Goofy have been training hard so when they had a chance meeting again this time they could face him without being freaked out.

  
Donald pointed up, even if they are no match, at least Donald wants to create a chance where they could escape.

  
Truthfully, Sora begun to question his journey, there’s no way he could defeat Demon King that looks like Riku. ‘No way! I don’t want to kill my own best friend! Even if they are a different person!’ Sora wished the Demon King would approach him again so he could talk, but he never came again.

  
“Is their way to contact Demon King directly?” he asked when they had dinner, Goofy and Donald chocked.

  
“Are you nuts!!!? What are you going to do?” Donald quacked at him angrily.

  
“Well, I want to talk to him, like a civil person. I mean, he’s king, there’s no way we can’t talk like—uhm—Diplomatic way?”

  
Goofy look confused, while Donald sighed. “Forget about it. Demon King never opened a peaceful way to us for a long time.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because it seems he holds a grudge to us from our Ancestor. You see, there was a war between us, but the record about it was gone and we had no idea what caused the war.

The Demon King blames us and refuses to seek peace between two kingdoms so the war still going on.” Donald explained while Goofy slowly drifted to sleep.

  
Sora looks thoughtful while Donald smacked Goofy to awake. “Is there a way that I could have—you know—powerful moves so we can march to Demon Palace?”

  
“Well, usually our Hero would inherit their special skill. But sadly, only the Hero who can unlock their special skill, we all had no idea what you can do,” Goofy explained to him.

  
“I see, well, for tomorrow, I will try to find out my special skill,” he said with a bright smile. They continue to eat and then sleep as usual.

* * *

  
The Demon King was busy with his work. Being a king was never been easy. Nobody told you it what right to do when you’re the king. You're on your own. He learned hard way to survive.

  
He was born with immersive power. The Shaman in his place told him he was the greatest demon king they ever have. But before he could learn, his entire Kingdom was burned to ashes, he lost all of his family and his people suffered because that time, he was nothing more than a child.

  
He couldn’t forget the hardship and prejudice he received when he tried his best to built up his Kingdom back when he finally grasps the power he bestowed, he has begun to take his revenge. He took back his old territory who now occupied by humans and mixed race. He defeated the King's army for ten years, and now the King takes desperate measures and summoned people from another world.

  
They never stop. That’s why he takes a quick way to defeat them.

  
After all, nobody could ever have the power to defeat them.

  
“My Lord, The Hero unlocked his true potential.” Sudden announcement from his faithful servant. He takes peek to her crystal ball and scoffed. “No need to hold them off, the longer he stays here, the longer they will gain experience, let them in when they arrive.” He said.

  
The witch was surprised at first but she nodded without questioning him. The witch seems suspicious to Hero, she believed the Hero plotted something against them while looking innocent, but The Demon King say nothing.

  
He didn’t want to involve himself with a stranger like the unusual Hero. Whenever he saw his cheery smile, he feels something weird on his stomach. He almost believes the Hero bewitched him or pull any weird spells to him, but the Witch checked him a few times, there is no such spell on his body.

  
Didn’t want to admit his secret interest toward Hero, he decided to act like he did not care about the Hero. When he arrived he would defeat him as soon as possible.  
“If he disappears, then I will no longer be bothered by this trivial thing.” He whispered to himself.

* * *

  
Sora arrived at the Demon Castle. He has been traveling to town into town for the past few months, he luckily found his way to unlock his secret skill when he’s on his way.  
But his secret skill not only blesses but also a curse.

  
What he gained is a special skill called invisible strength, he could muster one K.O swing from his blade to any opponent, but he couldn’t control his strength. Donald thought it would be a temporary effect, but unfortunately, he couldn’t stop this side effect.

  
Not only he would hurt anyone by accident, but Sora was also clumsy guy, he easily distracted and wasn’t careful where he walked, he almost ruined the nearby guild when he tripped over banana, he almost out of money because he needs to pay the damage he caused to the townspeople.

  
He began to feel the hostile from the townspeople whenever he goes, they always welcome him at first, but since Sora never been perfect doing anything, the damage not only dire, but it did pissed people off.

  
Sora quickly regretted to unlock his special strength, the only thing he good at it is winning every battle he ever encountered. Bandits, orcs, Monsters, Homunculus. He defeated them pretty easily, but he couldn’t make any social progression to anyone except Donald and Goofy who still stick themselves to Sora.

  
The only benefit he received from this skill was to defeat The Demon King.

  
So, he decided to visit the Demon Castle, luckily the town he stayed today was pretty close to Demon’s territorial. Donald and Goofy decided to give in to his decision because Sora pretty determined to meet the Demon King and talk, they doubted they could get away from the Castle peacefully.

  
Sora becomes restless, if Donald and Goofy didn’t insist to accompany him, he would be lonely. He missed his home and his friends dearly, he missed Riku too, he hasn’t apologized to him.

  
The next day, Sora and his gang arrived in front of the Castle. But the Castle was odd, they didn’t close their main gate.

  
“This is weird, are they invite us in?” Sora said while he was on guard with his new blade who looks like a key, it was costume made from his favorite shop.

  
“Impossible! This might be a trap!” Donald’s feet were shaking horribly.

  
They both hiding behind Sora as they walk inside the castle. There was nobody in the castle, no one show up and ambushed him. By the time they arrived in the main room, they were greeted by The Demon King himself.

  
“Look what we have here, the Hero finally accomplishes his goal,” he said with a mocking tone.

  
Sora stays on guard while his friends doing his best to stand up. “Are you sure you can defeat now? It looks like you haven’t mastered your strength.”

  
“I only came here to talk to you,” he said while looking at the Demon King. He couldn’t shake the feeling he feels familiar with when he’s dealing with the Demon King.

  
“What did you want?” he asked while summoning his dark magic. It seems he’s ready to finish him for once.

  
“Can I stay at your place?”

  
All of them gawked at Sora. “SORA! YOU IDIOT! What are you thinking!?” Donald pulled his shirt while quacking angrily. “Hey calm down! I just want to get to know Our Demon King!” he said as he explained.

  
The Demon King seriously pissed at his sudden request. “Not only you trespass my place, you dare to ask me to treat you like a guest? You surely out of line!”

  
“Now you pissed him off!!!!” Donald went frantic when he saw The Demon King stood up. Sora thinking hard how to please the Demon King.

  
“Riku! I mean, Uhm—Lord Demon King! We mean no harm, I just want to—you know, get to know you!” he said while he dropped his weapon, showing he has no harm. The Demon King raised his eyebrow.

  
“I mean, I have seen what war has done on both sides, it’s pointless, and I might not from here, but I also care about what happens in here and I want to seek the best option to settle this once for all,” he said. The Demon King could feel his genuine tone.

  
But it wasn’t the first time the Hero wanted to have a truce with the Demons kin, and it always ended up being betrayed. The Demon King could not afford another betrayal.  
“You see, I have been dealing with these situations for a long time, did you think I would believe you just because you act nicely?”

  
Sora becomes nervous. It has never been this hard dealing with this new Riku. Wait, he did have a hard time to be Riku’s friend at first, he also cold and lonely person, how to make this Demon King version also open up to him?

  
“Then, how about I become a hostage in here?”

  
“WHAT!?” Goofy and Donald dropped their mouth when Sora exclaimed his new plan. Even the Demon King rubbed his forehead. ‘He never run out idea, isn’t he?’

  
“You could—you know, use me to stop the war?”

  
“Listen here, Mortal. The reason why they summon outsiders like you so when they lose you, they could summon another outsider to deal with their problem, do you understand?”

  
“Hey! Don't speak ill to our King—” Donald stopped when the Demon King glared at him. “On second thought, nothing!” Donald hiding again behind Sora’s back.

  
“I see...” Sora could grasp the bits of situation, but he didn’t want to give up, he was this close with the Demon King he curious about.

  
“Any last words?” The Demon King summon his spell again. Sora looks up to him. “Wait, I still want to talk!”

  
“it’s useless, there is no diplomatic option for having peace, its either your kingdom surrender or die.”

  
It seems The Demon King still sure about his choice. Then Sora took his hands and kneeled in front of him. All of them shocked, again.

  
“Please, just—let me stay and be familiar with you all, I mean no harm and I just want to know,” It always works when Sora begged Riku to help his test, he hoped this time work on him.

  
The Demon King shocked when Sora touched his hand carefully and kneeled, nobody ever kneeled except his faithful servants, no human would ever kneel in front of him, even when their life on the line.

  
“.....Get away from me.” he took his own hands. “Maleficent. Show them the guest room,”

  
“Yes, My lord.” The witch didn’t complain and show them the way. Before they went, Sora bowed at him and gave him huge smile. “Thank you, Riku!” He forgot to correct himself.

  
Maleficent told them the rules on the Palace, surprisingly it was strict, and if they try any funny business, Maleficent and her henchmen will be killed them. Goofy and Donald still scared to them, but Sora easily agreed.

  
Maleficent went back to the King’s room. “My Lord, are you sure?” she asked.

  
“If turn out they just the same as the rest of them, I would kill them with no questions,” he said.

  
The Demon King never encountered such an event like before, nobody ever cares about the war that much except this hero who called as Sora.

  
What he knew all this time that the war always been the priority to eradicate the Demon kin, even the Heroes are no different, they only care about themselves to gain the reward from the other side. But, Sora seems genuine to get to know and helped them.

  
He decided to watch them for the time being.

  
Sora had numerous ideas about what he wanted to say about this neverending war, but before he could do anything, he asked permission to visit and get to know the Demon’s territory to find a truce between all races.

  
He let him explore and visit whenever he wanted, but Maleficent always pointed his crow to watch them all the time. He just watched them from afar.

  
Like what everyone else said, Sora was the clumsiest Hero he ever met. If he didn’t give mercy to this Hero, he already has gone from this world. Sora wasn’t interested to back to his world either, usually, the Hero would ask him to let them return to their world when they feel hopeless fighting him.

  
He always granted that, because even though they are outsiders, they had no right to stay too long to their world, they had their own home after all.

  
Sora always returns to his castle with numerous gift or things he wanted to give to him, which he finds its odd since he is Demon King, after all, he didn’t need things like a gift to please himself, but he unable to reject Sora’s gift, he always gives him big smile after all.

It’s been so long that nobody gives him such cheerful expression. Whenever Sora caught him looking from afar, he just gave him chuckle and wide smile to show he’s grateful for his hospitality.

  
It’s really weird, so one day, he decided to approach him when he was alone at his Garden. “Why you’re always in here?” he asked, out of curiosity.

  
“Hm? Well, I love this place, it has nice flowers and beautiful, I bet nobody knows that The Demon Castle has its beautiful side,” he said as he sniffed to one of the roses.  
“Well, nobody cares about Demon’s Castle, this place would be ruined if they know either.”

  
“Oh, that’s too bad, I don’t want such a beautiful place like this would be gone,” Sora replied with a sad look.

  
He never thought the clumsy Hero would get attached to his place, but it would be no wonder, nobody ever has stayed at his castle except The Demon races this long enough.

  
“I suggest you don’t stay out too late because Dragons roaming at night,” he said, he didn’t want the Hero do idiot things in his land.

  
“Thank you, My Lord!” He said cheerfully. He almost choked his breath when Sora acknowledge him as his King. He feels a weird feeling and decided to correct him.

  
“....Don’t call me that.”

  
“Eh, why not?” he pulls out his innocent face again. The Demon King had the urge to wipe that expression.

  
“I don’t want idiot person like you become my subordinate,” he said, tried to offend him, but Sora didn’t take any bite. “Eh, then what I should call you? I never know your name!”

Name is powerful in this universe, that’s why nobody would ever give their name to anyone, of course, it doesn’t matter to Hero after all.”

  
“I see, that’s why I never encountered anyone who would give their name to me, well—I don’t want to be disrespectful to you since you’re Demon Lord after all!”

  
“Then... Just call me “Riku”.” he said before he went off from the Garden, he didn’t want to see Sora’s bright smile again, the young male shouted Thank you again to him.

* * *

“Hi guys, Are you doing fine staying at the Demon’s Palace?” he said as he asked his new best friends.

  
Turn out Donald and Goofy quickly adapted to a new place, Goofy interest in discovering Demon’s armory while Donald wanting to learn new spells from the Demon’s mage, they have different history and craftmanship after all, but they both stop complaining and get scared to the Demons.

  
“Great! I never thought the Demon has a nice restaurant, I would like to visit again!” Goofy said as he polished his new shield.

  
“There so many things to learn! I never thought such magic would exist!” Donald was too engrossed in the book he got lend from the Demon’s library who open to the public.

  
“I’m glad you guys like this place, I’m also interested to help the poor fellow demons who lost their home. I would discuss this with Riku tomorrow!”

  
Both of them look at each other. “Sora, are you having a crush with The Demon Lord?” Donald asks without hesitation.

  
Sora shocked that they thinking that far. “Huh? WHAT? There’s no way!” he said. “He looks like my best friend and I want to be fair with all of the kind, not only humans, I mean, The demons weren’t that different from us!”

  
“I get it, but you know, you always sleep talk about Riku,”

  
“What?”

  
“Yeah, sometimes, you mention that you miss Riku while sniffing,”

  
“N--No! I’m just having a bad dream!”

  
“Then, do you like him, the Riku in your world?”

  
“......” Sora was teased by Kairi who told him that he acted like he was his girlfriend when Riku wasn’t paid attention that much to Sora, Sora always denied her, but then he did have some fuzzy feeling whenever Riku smiled at him.

  
He missed him so dearly, and now he wanted to be close with the new “Riku”, could he have been in love with his best friend? And now, he develops crush to the Demon Lord? Which is true?

  
“...I don’t know, Honestly,” he shrugged.

  
Donald sighed at him. “Yeah, no wonder. You didn’t have a big brain to think that far,” he snickered. “Hey, That’s rude!!”

  
All of them having a pillow fight and then sleep soundly like there are no worries.

* * *

  
“Riku!” Sora approached him when he saw ‘Riku’ and Maleficent walk in the corridor.

  
“It’s “My Lord” You rude mongrel,” Maleficent hit Sora’s head with her staff. “Ouch! Be easy on me!” Sora scratched his head.

  
“It’s fine, I’m the one who suggested it,” Riku pointed him to lower her staff. Maleficent gave him a look. “What do you want?”

  
“Uhm, I have a new idea about the new town in the east, do you have time to listen?” he asked with hopeful eyes. It’s too bright for Riku, he motioned his hand to Maleficent, she understood quickly and leave them be.

  
“Go on,” he said as he wrapped his arms on his chest. Sora coughed. “Uhm! Well, I heard the town used to be the demon’s town but several humans don’t want to leave, so I ask them to cooperate with the fellow demon and turn out they didn’t reject the idea! How about we decided to try a co-living town to prove that we could have a truce?”

  
‘That’s new, nobody would ever agree on this.’ Riku looks thoughtful at his idea. “I suggest it won’t hurt to try this new thing.”

  
“YES!” Sora jumped excitedly.

  
“However, if I ever listen about my people could be hurt and discriminate in this town, I won’t think twice to step down this matter.”

  
Sora stopped his track and gulped down. “This town is your responsibility, so if anything messed up, you will be the one who solved it, before I intervene, of course,” Riku pull out devilish smirk to him.

  
But Sora wasn’t scared at his threat, he blushed at him.

  
Riku raised his eyebrow and pinched his cheek. “What are you looking at?”

  
“No--Nothing!” Sora waved his hand panicked. “Well, I gotta go—See you later, R-Riku!” He said before he vanished into somewhere else.

  
Riku never seen him flustered him like that, his cheek was pink and so soft, Riku couldn’t forget the sensation in his hand.

  
‘Interesting...’

* * *

  
Sora started to act weird whenever he was near Riku, sure, he always look enthusiastic whenever he saw him and talk to him excitedly, but whenever Riku touch him whimsically, Sora’s cheek become red and he stuttered often.

  
At first, he’s only touched his cheek because it was puffy and soft, but then, Sora’s collarbone looks nice from behind so he touched it, Sora jumped at his action.  
He never complained directly but he could see Sora uncomfortable with that.

  
Riku wanted to stop his new habit, but apparently, it was hard. Sora always lets his guard down whenever he was close to him. It’s because he looks like his best friend? He feels a little jealous of his other-self.

  
Sora was looking at one of the ornaments in the corridor, Riku decided to surprise him. “What are you doing?” he whispered at his ears, Sora could feel his breath on his earlobe.  
PLANK!

  
Sora nudges the ornament accidentally and it fell, broke into pieces. The ornaments weren’t that important, but Sora keeps saying sorry for breaking it.

  
“Honestly, you only need to use Spells to fix it,” he said as he used a spell to fix it. Sora looked at him surprised. “Ah, I forgot I can do magic in here, I’m not good at it.”  
“Your world didn’t have it?”

  
Sora nodded.

  
“That’s... boring...” He couldn’t resist, to be honest.

  
“I know right! I wish I could do magic in my world, Boom! My tests would be 100 scores!” he said while stretching his arm, Riku could see his armpits from his view, he quickly looks somewhere else, he does not fancy this little Hero, he thought himself.

  
“Even if magic exists in your world, it won’t cure your stupidity,” he said sarcastically, he feels irritated to feel excited whenever he saw a new side of Sora, who sometimes makes him drooling inside.

  
“Eyy, that’s what everyone said!” he laughed at his sarcasm. “Ah, I had to come to the new village, they said they invite me to their party,”

  
“Suit yourself,” he said, uninterest with the new festival. He never likes party things. “Eh, you didn’t come? But your people would be there!” Sora looks disappointed.

  
Riku feels a little bit regret to reject their invitation, but then again, he didn’t want to see Sora having fun with someone else, it annoys him. “I don’t like a party.” and no one dared him to drag him.

  
“What a shame, I want to try to dance with you!” He exclaimed.

  
‘Such a bold move,’ Riku look at him deeply, he decided to try something. “If you interest to dance with me that much, why don’t you try t visit my room tonight?”

  
“Eh, really? Wouldn’t Maleficent be pissed if he caught me sneaking into your room? Everyone will think I try to assassinate you!”

  
Riku smirked as he slowly cornered Sora to the wall, he moved his face closer to his face. “Only for tonight,”

  
He could feel Sora’s heart thumping too loudly while his cheek rose again, Riku had the urge to taste this Hero, he grabbed his chin and move closer without thinking. But before he could do anything Maleficent shows up and Sora quickly pushed him off.

  
“Ah! Sorry, I had an urgency to do! See you!” Sora ran off quickly.

  
Riku glared at Maleficent while the witch whistling. “You did on purpose, are you?”

  
“Did I? I’m sorry My Lord for ruining your good time,” she snickered.

  
“....You had no complaint?” he asked, without fully explained what he means, but his faithful servant always knew what he talking about.

  
“I’m thrilled to see you finally want to mate someone, even if it’s an outsider, enjoy your time, My Lord, I will not surprise if Wedding Bell suddenly chiming,” Maleficent hummed as she went into her room.

  
Riku groaned, he has been rejected marriage candidate from Maleficent a few years ago, she finally gives up and let the Young Lord do what he wanted, and now he finally hit the puberty, interesting in someone other than his job.

  
But he feels a little bit surprised Maleficent didn’t complain that he took interest in the Young Hero.

* * *

Sora can’t concentrate fully when he attends the party. His head keeps thinking back about Riku, or The Demon Lord.

  
He never thought Riku would take his first step to test their weird relationship. It seems he knew about his sudden crush.

  
Sora tried to ignore his feeling so badly, he didn’t want to be a hindrance in this world and he didn’t know if Riku would interest in such a clumsy human like himself, he’s Demon King after all.

  
“Argh! I should have asked him before I ran like a silly girl!” Sora scratched his head and sighing loudly. Luckily Donald and Goofy were too engrossed to the Party to celebrate their new town.

  
“Whatever, I need to focus on here, make sure something doesn’t go bad so I can prove this to Riku!” he said, reassuring himself as he got up and walk around, a lot of people grateful to him and welcome him.

  
There is no hostility like before when he was different from everyone else, they treated him like he was an enigma, something that doesn’t belong there, but when he builds a place that all kinds of people gathered in one place, he didn’t feel that different anymore.

  
“Ah, I see you were your casual clothes again!” Donald mentioned as he met him on the food stand, Sora rarely changed his clothes, he used his usual clothes from the beginning but sometimes he wears his armor when he was in battle, but right now it’s festival time, there’s no need to wear it.

  
“Yeah, I don’t have fancy clothes for the party!” he said as he took one of a corndog, it was delicious, he was glad to come to this party.

  
“Yikes!!! This is bad!” Goofy suddenly ran into them, before he could stop, he crashed into one of the stands. “What’s wrong Goofy!?” Sora and Donald approach him.

  
“An Army came!!!” he said as he tried to regain himself.

  
Sora quickly grabs his main weapon, thankfully he never drops his inventory and always wear it, and approach into the main gate, there was a huge army arrived at the place.

  
“STOP! Don’t attack!” he said as he stopped the army who ride might horses. From the Flag, he could see it was the human army.

  
“Our Hero! What are you doing here? Are you supposed to defeat the Demon King?” the commander who attend the first ceremony when he arrived in this world confused at him.

  
Sora tried to explain about the whole new situation and his new responsibility to make the world peace with the Demon King. “So, that’s why you need to cease this fight and return because there are only harmless people in here,” he said, tried to be reasonable.

  
But the Commander didn’t waver. “I deeply apologize, Hero, but duty is duty and I can’t go home with empty hands, I must carry this mission.”

  
“You’re insane!!! These demons did nothing to you! They have children, like us!” Sora shocked to see the Commander still wanted to attack his town.

  
“Please step aside, Hero, Outsider like you won’t understand our situation,” he said as he waved his sword to onward his army.

  
Sora feels offended to his words, he did his best to solve the problem in this world, that his responsibility, right? The first reason why he was brought to this world.

  
‘Maybe--What The Demon Lord said was true after all?’ Sora couldn’t believe he had to fight the people who need his help first.

  
He didn’t want to fight them; he might kill them because he couldn’t control his strength when it’s about fight.

  
‘What I’m going to do!!! Help me, My Lord!!!’ He closed his eyes; he feels so helpless.

  
“I told you to stop calling me Your Lord, Am I?” Suddenly someone with huge Serpent Wings flew above them and jumped between them.

  
It was Riku, The Demon King.

  
He released his dark aura like before, but this time ten times more awful, the horses shrieked when he arrived and all of his armies scattered, The commander shouted at his army to make them calm down.

  
Riku moves closer to Sora and warped his hand into his hips to move him closer. “If you dare to lay your hands to him or this town, I would eradicate all of you.”

  
They all look terrified to death before they could make any move, Riku used his Wind Spell as his Wings spread and give them a hurricane in one move.

  
Sora shocked to see the Demon King’s power in front of his eyes, he could tell he didn’t even use his potential power but no army would ever able to dodge that hurricane.

  
“Woah, you’re so amazing,” Sora looked at him with twinkling eyes.

  
Riku looks at him with no emotion, but in a moment, he pulled closer and kissed his lips.

  
The townspeople cheered behind them didn’t see them kissing because Riku hides both of them in his wings.

  
Sora still froze when Riku pulled out and he flew back to his Castle without words to him, Goofy and Donald approach him and ask how he was doing.

  
Sora’s mind went blank, the festival continues, even more, rousing because they just survived from ambush.

  
When the party is over and his friends pass out, Sora can’t get what happen earlier out from his head. Then he remembered Riku did invite him into his chamber.

  
There's only one reason why he invites him, right? He slapped his face.

  
He tried to deny maybe the kiss was just his imagination, or maybe it didn’t mean something, but they almost kissed last afternoon, so, how suppose he faced him right now?

  
He walks into the silent corridor without thinking, then he found himself in front of the Demon King’s Chamber.

  
He hesitated to knock the door, hopefully, he was in deep sleep. But then, Riku opened the door, he didn’t wear his usual Demon’s King outfit, he just wears his nightwear and it’s kind of loose, he could see his bare chest.

  
Sora’s face was so red, Riku chuckled to see his reaction. “Come in,”

  
Sora awkwardly walk into Riku’s chamber, he didn’t know what to do or what topic he would bring, should he just ask right away? Or maybe talk something else?

  
“Are you sure I let you come here just for a pep talk?” Riku interrupted his mind, he has been reading his mind without his permission lately.

  
“Hey! That's just so rude! Please respect my privacy mind, please!” Sora embarrassed that he forgot Riku could read his mind anytime.

  
“Well, it’s hard to not read when your thoughts were all over,” he rolled his eyes. He sat beside Sora who already sat on the edge of his bed.

  
“Uhm... Can I ask why you kissed me?” Sora sheepishly asks him. Riku wanted to squish those red cheeks so bad. “... I don’t know, I just want to do it.”

  
“Then.... is there ulterior move about you invite me to your room?” Sora asked before he gulped down, his nervousness risen when Riku move closer.

  
“....What do you think?”

  
“I honestly don’t know, but I prefer to listen to your reason before we—Uhm, do something more?” Sora almost cracked his voice.

  
Riku slides his hand to his face, rubbing his cheek gently. “I had to admit, I never been interested in anyone before, you are truly unique.”

  
“...Okay, so what’s your intention now?” Sora had to ask, Riku chuckled at his silly question.

  
“I intend you...to become my mate. You know what it means, right?” Sora nodded harshly, his heart pumped so fast. “Would you like to let me court you?”

  
Sora never thought would ask him softly like that, he thought he would jump and just ravish him, but he asks his permission. How could he say no? He has bee

n denied the fancy his supposed enemy but now he engrossed on his arms.

  
“Yes...but could you belittle gentle to me, please?” Riku couldn’t say no whenever he uses the please word, it turns him on. Riku nodded before he dives in to taste his lips.  
Sora was tastier than he imagined.

  
Everything that happens afterward feels timeless, both of them lose their capability to recognized their surroundings and focused to feel each other.

  
Sora was clumsy as always, but he let Riku kissed him from lips to his cheeks, his earlobe, and then his neck. Riku seems fond of his neck. He could feel those spiky teeth dip in his neck, making a mark as his.

  
It supposes to be hurt, he thought, but when Riku playfully bites his nape, he feels aroused, it feels like being dominated by The Demon King wasn’t a that bad idea.

  
His leg begun to waver, Riku’s hand slithered into his shirt and exploring his back, he stroke his body like a delicate flower, Sora gasp when Riku reached his nipples, knowing Sora would be troubled, he decided to play it.

  
Sora protested while he could feel his groin feel hard, and then Riku move closer, his groin also feel hard, Sora suddenly curious about Riku’s thing, he reached to Riku’s pants and decided to rub it.

  
“You naughty imp,” Riku whispered as he began to undress Sora and himself, he feels a little bit awkward when Sora’s blue eyes glued into his lower body, he slowly pulled away from his pants. Sora’s interest peak when he saw Riku’s was fully erect.

  
“Can I touch?” Sora whispered with his droopy eyes. Riku nodded as he tried to hold himself to not sudden attack Sora, he looks erotic right now, he never thought such an innocent guy like Sora would make an erotic expression.

  
Sora could feel Riku grew impatient when he touches his with the shy move, then he decided to be bold, if he doesn’t want it hurt, then he should try to make it wet, right? So he decided to lick it, Riku surprised by his sudden bold move but had no complaint.

  
Sora wasn’t expert for fellatio, but Riku could bet he could be best at it if he just practices, with him of course. Sora’s tongue has explored every part of his dick, and then he decided to try to suck it. As expected Riku’s dick is too big, He wasn't called Demon King for nothing. But Sora didn’t give up, he tried to suck its head first, Riku groaned at his move, then he tried to fit it in his mouth.

  
Riku feels like tortured by Sora, he wanted so bad to grab Sora’s head and pushed him hard, give him a deep throat, but this was his first time, so he didn’t want to force him. “Sora, it’s fine, let move our position,” he said.

  
Sora feels a little disappointed, he thought Riku did not satisfied with his fellatio. “You’re great at this, I Just—Don't want to lose control,” Riku whispered, Sora blushed and nodded. Riku pointed him to laid down, Riku move n the top of him and decided to give special massage to Sora.

  
Sora could feel his ass has been touched by Riku’s long finger, Sora gasp when his middle finger entering his hole, Sora feel weird at first, he never explored his back, not even with his hand, but then Riku so delicate to him, his slow and swift move didn’t make his back hurt that much, it did feel pained a bit whenever he had fingers, but it gradually adapt.

  
The question is, will it fit? Sora’s eyes widened when he saw Riku finished his finger and then he rubbed his dick once more while summoning gel magic to make it wetter, Sora grew anxious, but Riku gives him a chaste kiss to calm him down.

  
“It’s okay, you don’t need to feel afraid, I’ll be gentle,” Sound like bullshit if it wasn’t Riku who said it, but Sora trusts him fully.

  
It was wild, a sudden jolt making Sora moaned loudly, he never thought he would feel a Demon Dick in his ass when he entered this world. Sora cannot think straight, at first it’s only pain and he feels panicked, but when Riku whispered sweet nothings and stroke his hair, he feels calm down, and then the new sensation takes him down.

  
He could tell Riku started to lose his composure when he moved his hips to keep pounding Sora, Riku look so turn on and his face was red, he looks like a beast who enjoying his dinner, Sora tried his best to not lose his mind either, he never thought sex would make him feel like he was on a rocket, hitting the sky.

  
“Ahhn! Riku!” He didn’t know what to call him since he didn’t know his real name, but The Demon Riku didn’t mind being called Riku, after all, Sora could tell maybe he is Riku in this world. “I’ll--I’ll come!” he told him, barely can hold any longer.

  
“Hnghh, Just—do it,” Riku couldn’t even muster words while he tried his best not to pound hard on Sora, he practically feels in heaven right now and Sora looks so erotic while receiving his dick was making him nuts.

  
Sora screamed his name as they both come, he could feel a warm liquid filling him up, kind of too much, but he remembered Riku that fuck him right now is the Demon King.

Both of them took a lot of d breath while they still stick close together, Sora almost moaned again when Riku pulled his out, Sora giggled at him.

  
“I would probably end up pregnant with this amount,” Sora joked as Riku tried to regain his composure.

  
“You could be pregnant if you want,” he said as he tried to look calm. Sora shocked at this now. “What!? But I’m male?”

  
“There’s a spell to make a guy pregnant,” he smirked.

  
“EH!? But I’m not ready to be a mother!” Riku laughed at his panic antics. “Calm down, stupid hero. I won’t make you pregnant if you’re not ready.”

  
“Oh, but you’re not joking?”

  
Riku looks at him with a straight face. “Nope, I’m Demon King after all.” He gave him one last kiss on his forehead before pulled him closer, Sora didn’t expect Riku would let him sleep in his bed, he thought he would send him back to his chamber.

  
“I’m not that cruel,” Riku whispered, he didn’t open his eyes.

  
“You did it again!” Sora glared at him, but it gave no effect to him. “Remember, you’re my mate now, so for now, you belong in here, and belong in my bed.” Sora blushed at him.

  
‘God, now he becomes possessive bastard.’

  
“I heard you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the fic feels rushed and didn't have a good ending, I did this fic by myself and if there anyone wants to beta read this, I would be delightful, I will update the correction afterward. 
> 
> Also for those who asking, what will happen with Real!Riku, where actually I made 3 possible endings beside he stay at the Isekai :   
> \- He went back to his world and still date Real!Riku   
> \- Isekai!Sora threw back to Real Life, and had love and hate relationship with Real!Riku   
> \- Sora date both of them :) 
> 
> well it's up to you to decide which good endings xD at last, Thank you for reading until the end <3


End file.
